


Mine

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie Hammer wakes up the morning after the BAFTAs to see lots of photos of his Timmy with others. There's him dancing with Stephane Bak, the hug with Robert Pattinson, and it stirs Armie's jealous side. How dare they touch his Timmy like that? Surely, he was the only one allowed to touch Timmy full stop. Or at least, he should be.When Timmy's plane lands in LA, he knew that Armie might be jealous, but not to this extent. But that's okay, Timmy enjoys it when Armie feel the need to remind him who he belongs to.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure we all saw those photos from the GQ party, those bruises on Timmy's throat really need some explaining but since we're unlikely to get the real answer, please enjoy my interpretation of how they got there.

It had been a very long couple of days. Timmy wasn't ungrateful for the awards that the film was being nominated for but he did miss spending time with Armie. Sure, they saw each in New York but they were surrounded by other people and could only manage a quickie in the bathroom, and it was no fun when Timmy had to be quiet. All they both wanted was to see each other and have sex. Timmy was glad to finally head to the airport and go to see his lover in LA. Especially since Liz was away in Texas and the kids were with her. It meant they could be as loud as they wanted to. It also meant that they could indulge in any of their kinks and fantasies without Liz complaining if she didn't share that fantasy.

Armie wished that he could've gone to London to celebrate the nominations their film had gotten. Although, maybe it was a good idea, that he wasn't since they could only get drunk around friends and family who knew about their relationship. When Armie was drunk, he couldn't keep his hands to himself, always touching his young lover in some way. The more it happened, the more indecent they became. Those in the know presumed that at some point, the couple would have sex in front of them. It was odd, Armie had never been so handsy with Liz, not that it bothered her, she preferred to be professional and composed.

Upon waking up the morning after the BAFTAs, Armie checked his phone and was pleased to see a text from Timmy: 'My flight is about to depart. I'll let you know when I land so you know when to expect me at your place. I love you.' Armie loved that he could now count down the hours until his saw his lover again, especially since that message had been sent 6 hours ago. 5 hours to go. After showering and downing a cup of coffee, Armie went on his phone, to check Twitter and Instagram and felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Jealousy and possessiveness were now coming off him in waves. There were photos and videos of Timmy dancing with Stèphane at the after party and there was also a photo of his young lover hugging Robert Pattinson at the Vogue party. Of course, Armie knew that Timmy had to attend these events and interact with the people there but when he'd not been able to savour touching Timmy the last time they'd been together, it was difficult to be calm about watching others with his Timmy. How dare they touch him like that? How could Timmy allow it? Although Armie knew why Timmy allowed it, he was such a sweetheart, there was no way that anyone could not adore the curly haired brunette. Also, Timmy grew up within a very affectionate family so it was something he was used to but he knew how much Armie disliked seeing him with others. Maybe he needed to remind Timmy when he landed in LA.

Timmy had slept for part of the flight, knowing he would need his energy for when he saw Armie again. Feeling grateful that this plane had Wi-Fi, Timmy logged on to it and checked his emails, some requests from his agent for when he was next in New York and a couple of audition offers. After he'd been through all of his emails, Timmy logged onto Twitter to see what people had been saying about last night. There was lots about him and Stèphane going together, people speculating that they might be a couple and there were also posts about the Vogue party and his hug with Robert. It was known that Timmy was quite an affectionate person, he always hugged fans and their was that dance with a fan in Crema. If Armie had seen any of the pictures or videos, he was going to be jealous. Armie was a very possessive lover when it came to Timmy. When it came time to land, Timmy got nervous, how was Armie going to react when they saw each other again? Would he be understanding, or would he punish him?

Because Timmy had sent him the flight number, Armie was able to look online and follow the flight progress. About 20 minutes before the plane was scheduled to land, Armie got in his SUV and drove to the airport, hoping to be there before Timmy needed picking up. Thankfully, there was very little traffic and Armie was able to arrive and park with no issues. He then put on the baseball cap and sunglasses that he kept in the glove box, for when he had to go somewhere that he might be recognised, so that he could go inside to greet Timmy, instead of telling the younger male where the car was parked and waiting for Timmy to make his way to Armie. Armie practically jumped out of the car and ran to the arrivals pick up point when he got the message from Timmy to confirm that he had landed safely. He one that his young lover was going to be thrilled to see him early, and it also meant they could make out in the car for a bit before heading back to the Hammer-Chambers house. Although Armie liked to say the Hammer-Chambers-Chalamet house because Timmy was just as important to him and his happiness as Liz, Harper and Ford.

As Timmy was leaving the airport, heading for the taxi rank after spend in 20 minutes waiting for his bags, someone grabbed his arm. He would’ve jumped but he knew that hand. The size, the pressure be I applied to his arm. He also knew the scent. That was Armie’s cologne. Timmy spun around and threw himself into his lovers arms. “I’ve missed you so much.” He cried, resisting the urge to kiss Armie here and now in case anyone recognised them.

“I missed you too.” Armie replied, keeping a tight grip on Timmy’s arm as he led the young man through the airport and to the car. When they arrived at the car, Armie pushed Timmy up against it and forcefully pressed his lips against Timmy’s. It was in this moment, when Armie brought a hand up to his throat and squeezed gently, that Timmy knew he was in trouble. Armie only tended to choke him when he felt jealous and possessive. When Armie couldn’t wait any longer, he opened the door for his young lover and ushered him into the car. Timmy was excited, even though he knew this was one of the ways Armie showed that he loved Timmy and wanted to keep the younger man in his life whilst also reminding him that no one else was allowed to touch Timmy in the same way that he did, it made Timmy feel important and loved. He did love when Armie made love to him, but he also loved possessive and jealous Armie. Timmy felt honoured that he got to see all these different sides to the older man as it wasn’t a luxury that many people got.

In no time at all, they were both in the car, and Armie had pulled out of the car park and they were on their way home. Because Armie was so tightly wound, Timmy decided to relieve some of the tension by reaching out and palming Armie through the tracksuit bottoms he was wearing. Armie immediately started to get hard, never being able to resist the lure of his young lover. As this wasn’t something new to him, Armie was able to continue focusing on the road whilst Timmy slipped a hand into his boxers and pulled out Armie’s fully erect cock. He stroked it a few times before undoing his seatbelt and leaning across the main console to put the head of his lovers cock in his mouth. Armie took a sharp inhale, signalling to Timmy that he wasn’t as calm about this as he seemed. That was good. Maybe Armie would lessen his punishment, although this could make it worse. Armie disliked it when Timmy tried to take control, Armie was in charge and he wouldn't hesitate to prove that to his young lover. Timmy had missed have Armie in his mouth, he loved choking on that huge cock. There wasn’t much that Armie could do at this moment in time as he needed to focus on driving but he still removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it in Timmy’s curls. Armie loved the feeling of Timmy’s curls in his hands, they were freshly washed and they felt so silky, and the brunette looked gorgeous with his hair like this, long enough for Armie to pull.

In one quick moment, Armie had pushed Timmy all the way down until his young lover was choking on his cock, the head of his cock hitting the back of Timmy’s throat. He then clenched his hand in Timmy’ curls, grabbing a fistful and pulling him up until Timmy was sat upright again. “Your mind tricks aren’t going to work today. Do you know the photos I woke up to? All those other men touching you. And you just allowing it? Clearly, I’m going to have to remind you who you belong to.” Armie stated as they pulled up to the Hammer-Chambers house. Timmy was instantly hard in anticipation, he loved it when Armie played games like these. Clearly today was possessive Armie’s turn to fuck him.

They rushed into the house, completely ignoring Timmy’s bags - they could be retrieved later. Once the door was shut, Timmy was pushed against it with one of Armie’s hands wrapped around his throat. “You’re mine. Remember that.” Armie growled, squeezing his young lovers throat before removing his hand and crashing their lips together.  Despite the fact that Timmy wasn’t fighting for dominance, Armie was acting at though he was. Timmy was pinned up against the door, his legs now wrapped securely around Armie’s waist, their teeth clashing with the force of Armie’s insistence. Armie then placed Timmy back on the floor before pushing the brunette to his knees. “I’m going to destroy you tonight. You won’t be able to do anything other than think about me for days.” If Armie kept talking like this, Timmy wasn’t going to last, he loved it hen Armie talked dirty, especially like this. When Timmy was on his knees, Armie grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him forwards until Timmy’s face was pressed up against his tracksuit clad crotch. Timmy lifted up his hands and reached out to Armie’s waistline, but had his hands smacked away before he could think about removing any of Armie’s clothing. “You’re going to do everything I say. If I don’t say anything, you can’t do it. I wouldn’t be doing this if you knew who’s Timmy you are. Do you know?”

“I’m yours.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Armie asked. “Maybe because there were several photos of you with other men. Did you let them fuck you too? You’re suck a cock slut, I bet you’d enjoy it.” Timmy was writhing around, on the verge of release already. “Look at you, so desperate for my cock in your mouth that just talking about it means you’re going to cum. Go on then, cum for me.” And Timmy did, Armie held him upright as waves of pleasure washed over him. Timmy wanted to curl up and sleep now but this was part of Armie’s torment, loving to make his young lover cum multiple times. Once Armie felt that Timmy was able to stay upright without his assistance, he removed his hands from those beautiful curls to remove his cock from the confines of his tracksuit bottoms, pushing them down to his feet before removing his t-shirt and jacket. Once he was naked, he walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa, leaving Timmy still fully clothes in the doorway. Timmy knew that Armie was testing his obedience and stayed there. “It’s okay, love. You can come over here now.” Timmy got up and slowly walked over to Armie, his legs felt like jelly from the orgasm he’d already had. Armie pulled Timmy into a chaste kiss, needing to reassure himself that Timmy was here with him “Kneel.” Armie commanded when Timmy was stood in front of him, so the brunette did. Now that Timmy was on his knees, Armie finally put his cock in Timmy’s mouth, savouring the feeling of having his young lover’s lips around him. Timmy was very enthusiastic about having Armie’s cock in his mouth, eagerly deep throating him  almost immediately. Armie placed both hands in Timmy’s hair and pushed him all the way onto his length, holding the brunette there for several seconds before removing his cock from Timmy’s mouth, allowing the brunette to breathe again, coughing as saliva dribbled out of the sides of his mouth. Armie repeated this process a few more times but he then removed one hand to wrap around Timmy’s throat, loving the feeling of his cock reaching into his young lover’s throat. He squeezed again, causing Timmy to cough around his cock, dislodging Armie from his throat. Timmy was taken by a coughing fit, Armie patted and rubbed his back, offering him a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” Timmy gasped.

“Do you want to keep going? We can stop if you need to. I was being too rough.” Armie offered, gently caressing the brunette’s curls. When Timmy put down the bottle of water, Armie leant down and cautiously kissed him, loving the feeling of his lips against the younger males.

“Don’t stop. This is what I want. Besides, I still need reminding about who I belong to.” Timmy provoked, pulling away from the kiss.

“I’ll show you who you belong to.” Armie growled, pulling Timmy up from the floor and into his lap. He then turned Timmy around so his ass was in that air. He then brought one hand down roughly on Timmy’s ass. The brunette did all he could to avoid jumping up or crying out. “You won’t be able to sit down tonight, everyone will know that you’re mine and they’ll be able to deduce why you’re struggling to sit comfortably.” At the second slap across his clothed ass, Timmy squealed. After Armie had spanked him 5 times, Timmy was roughly shoved to his feet. “Off.” Armie demanded as he pulled Timmy’s shirt over his head. He then pulled at Timmy’s trousers, having to stop when they reached the brunette’s ankles as his shoes were in the way. Armie groaned in frustration, just wanting his young lover to be naked already. Timmy had more patience and sat down, undoing the laces on his boots before removing them. Once they were off, and his trousers were too, Armie grabbed Timmy’s wrist and shoved him onto the sofa with his ass in the air again. He slapped across Timmy’s ass, it was much more stimulating for Timmy without the barrier of clothes and he moved his hands behind himself to shield his ass. “Nope.” Armie stated, grabbing both of Timmy’s wrists in one hand and pinning them above the brunette. He then slapped Timmy’s ass again, forcefully holding his hands out of the way, unable to intervene. It was then that Timmy came again, moaning loudly and wriggling as he did so.

When Armie deemed that Timmy had been through enough, two orgasms would have drained his young lover, he gently moved the brunette so that he could fuck him roughly. He moved Timmy so that he was now kneeling on the floor, legs spread so that Armie could position himself between them. Armie then leant down and pressed his tongue against Timmy entrance, resulting in Timmy pushing himself back on Armie’s tongue. Armie pulled away. “I set the pace here. You already know that.” Armie then wrapped a hand around Timmy’s porcelain throat and squeezed. “What do you already know?” He asked, releasing his hold on Timmy’s throat.

“You’re in charge.”

“Good.” Armie nodded and started to circle his tongue around Timmy’s hole again before slowly pressing in. Timmy cried out in relief. It would be even better when Armie’s cock was inside him when his tongue felt this good. In no time, Timmy was writhing around on the floor, unable to support his own weight with his arms, on the verge of another orgasm. “I’m not putting my cock inside you until you cum again.” Armie stated, pulling his tongue away and using a lubed up finger to circle around his young lover’s entrance, when Armie pressed the tip of his finger into Timmy, the brunette lost all ability to function and screamed Armie’s name as he shot his load all over the floor. “Looks like I have to fuck you now.” Keeping that finger inside of Timmy, Armie added some lube to another finger before pressing that one beside the other, slowly inching it into Timmy.

“Fuck, Armie.” Timmy groaned. When he could comfortably scissors three fingers inside his young lover, Armie removed them and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock. Slowly, Armie pushed inside Timmy, never stopping until he was balls deep inside the brunette. Timmy was still breathing erratically after his earlier orgasm, clenching tightly around Armie in brief spasms, it was driving Armie insane. When he felt he could move without coming immediately, Armie began to thrust into Timmy, hard and rough, just how the brunette tended to like it. Armie would pull almost all of the way out before roughly shoving back into Timmy, jabbing this young lover’s prostate with every thrust. Timmy was crying with the stimulation, he’d already cum three times but Armie seemed insistent for him to have a fourth. Timmy could hardly breathe, especially when Armie reached around to grip Timmy’s throat again, squeezing again to cut off the brunette’s air supply. Before it got too much, he removed his grip from Timmy and placed his hand on his young lovers hip, squeezing tightly enough to bruise without fear of causing him harm.

Timmy’s fourth orgasm took them both by surprise, Timmy was so blissed out that he didn’t feel his release building until it poured out of him and onto the carpet. Liz was going to be unimpressed. Timmy could no longer support his own weight and collapsed onto the floor, Armie still thrusting into him, causing him to cry with the overstimulation. With Timmy’s walls clenching around him, all of the tension he’d been feeling since Timmy had first touched him back in the car, and the sight of his lover collapsed on the floor, completely destroyed, Armie couldn’t hold himself back and he thrusted into Timmy’s for the last time as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover, biting into Timmy’s shoulder at the same time. Timmy moaned in satisfaction at the feeling of Armie coming inside him. One of his favourite things was the feeling of Armie’s cum inside him, and leaking out of him. Armie collapsed backwards until he was leaning against the sofa, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. “Come here.” Armie breathed, holding his arms out for Timmy to crawl into. “You’re mine, and I love you so much. Thank you for letting me do this to you.”

“I love you, too.” Timmy replied, voice sounding quite scratchy. He would probably have a sore throat in the morning, if he didn’t already.

Armie looked at his lover and managed not to wince, he’d done a number on the poor boy. He could see a pale bruise forming on the front of his throat from where he’d gripped too tightly, there were fingerprint bruises beginning to show on Timmy’s hips and wrists as well as the bite mark on Timmy’s shoulder. Armie had thoroughly destroyed Timmy. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We have an event to attend.” Armie suggested, he then got up from the floor and carried Timmy up the stairs and through to the bathroom, knowing they needed plenty of time to clean up, both themselves and the house. And Timmy’s bags still needed retrieving from the car. But that could wait, for now all Armie wanted to do was treat Timmy for being such a sweetheart. He knew that Timmy was loyal and would never cheat on him but it didn’t stop him from feeling unnecessarily jealous and possessive whenever he saw anyone with Timmy. He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
